parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
HMV: Venus (Duchess Productions Style)
Duchess Productions' Halloween music video of Venus by Bananarama. Song: * Venus (1986) Sung By: * Bananarama Transcript: * Video of Duchess Productions' Halloween Video Intro (2018)) * (Fade in from black) * (Emmy and Max were Drawing) * Emmy: Look what I drew, Max! * Max: Look what I made-- a racetrack! Help! Here comes the blue car! (Imitating Siren) The winner! Red car crosses the finish line! * (The Dragon Scale Glows) * Max (off-screen): Look. Someone's calling us to Dragonland. * Emmy: Let's go. * (Emmy Takes Out the Scale) * Emmy and Max: I wish, I wish, with all my heart, to fly with dragons in a land apart. * (The Dragons Fly Around them) * ("Venus" by Bananarama Plays) * (Transylvania Scene from Hotel Transylvania) * (Dance Scene from The Nightmare Before Christmas During "This is Halloween") * (Dance Scene from Scooby Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf During "The Werewolf Rock") * Ami Mizuno: Goddess on the mountain top. * Duchess: Burning like a silver flame. * Sawyer: The summit of beauty and love. * Emmy: And Venus was her name. * (Sailor Venus Scene from Double Trouble): She's got it. Yeah, baby, she's got it. * Olivia Flaversham: I'm your Venus, I'm your fire at your desire. * (Sailor Venus Standing Pose) * Ariel: Well, I'm your Venus, I'm your fire at your desire. * Sailor Venus: I'm gonna teach you freak-geeks a lesson! * Jasmine: Her weapons were her crystal eyes. * Daphne Blake: Making every man mad. * Usagi Tsukino: Black as the dark night she was. * Thumbelina: Got what no one else had. * Joy (Inside Out): Wow! * (Sailor Venus Scene from Much Ado About Kitten): She's got it. Yeah, baby, she's got it. * Zoe Drake: I'm your Venus, I'm your fire at your desire. * (Sailor Venus Scene from Sailor V Makes the Scene) * Rei Hino: Well, I'm your Venus, I'm your fire at your desire. * (Minako Growls at Artemis): Take that! * (Dance Scene from Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost During "Earth, Wind, Fire and Air") * (Dance Scene from An American Tail During "No Cats in America") * Chipmunks: Venus. * (Sailor Venus Scene from Bad Hair Day): She's got it. Yeah, baby, she's got it. * Velma Dinkley: I'm your Venus, I'm your fire at your desire. * Sailor Venus: I'll speak to you when we get home. * Pocahontas: Well, I'm your Venus, I'm your fire at your desire. * (Sailor Scene Throwing Love Chain) * Cassie: Goddess on the mountain top. * Moana: Burning like a silver flame. * Brittany Miller: The summit of beauty and love. * Kim Possible: And Venus was her name. * Tanya Mousekewitz: Wow! * (Sailor Venus Scene from No Thanks, Nurse Venus): She's got it. Yeah, baby, she's got it. * Misty: I'm your Venus, I'm your fire at your desire. * Sailor Venus: Party's over, shorty! * Lum: Well, I'm your Venus, I'm your fire at your desire. * (Another Sailor Venus Scene from Double Trouble) * Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, and Goofy: Venus was her name. * (Dance Scene from Rover Dangerfield During "It's a Dog's Life"): Yeah, baby, she's got it. * (Song Fades Out) * Emmy and Max: I wish, I wish, to use this rhyme, to go back home until next time. * (They Appear at Home) * Max: Dragonland sure looked better with all its color back. * Emmy: Bet I can scribble better than you, Max. * Max: Oh, yeah? Betcha can't. I'm the "scribbiest" scribbler in the whole wide world! (Guffawing) Clips/Years/Companies: * Dragon Tales (Staying Within the Lines; @1999-2005 PBS) * Hotel Transylvania (@2012 Columbia) * The Nightmare Before Christmas (@1993 Disney) * Scooby Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf (@1988 Warner Bros.) * Sailor Moon (Computer School Blues, Double Trouble, An Uncharmed Life, Much Ado About Kitten, Sailor V Makes the Scene, Beach Blanket Bungle, Bad Hair Day, No Thanks, Nurse Venus, Eternal Dreams, & A Pegasus Page Turner; @1992-1997 Toei Animation) * The Aristocats (@1970 Disney) * Cats Don't Dance (@1997 Warner Bros.) * The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) * The Little Mermaid (@1989 Disney) * Aladdin (@1992 Disney) * Scooby Doo, Where Are You! (Bedlam in the Big Top; @1969-1970 Hanna Barbera) * Thumbelina (@1994 Warner Bros.) * Inside Out (@2015 Disney/Pixar) * Dinosaur King (Just Plane Crazy; @2007 Sunrise) * Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost (@1999 Warner Bros.) * An American Tail (@1986 Universal) * Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein (@1999 Universal) * Scooby Doo on Zombie Island (@1998 Warner Bros.) * Pocahontas (@1995 Disney) * Moana (@2016 Disney) * The Chipmunk Adventure (@1987 Universal) * Kim Possible (Oh Boyz; @2002-2007 Disney) * An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West (@1991 Universal) * Pokemon (The Purr-fect Hero; @1997 OLM) * Urusei Yatsura (Badboy Musashi - A Success Story; @1981-1986 Kitty Films) * Boat Builders (@1938 Disney) * Rover Dangerfield (@1991 Warner Bros.) Note: * This song is named for Sailor Venus. Category:Halloween Music Video Category:HMV Music Videos Category:Music videos Category:Music Video Tributes Category:Music Videos Category:Music Video Spoofs Category:Duchess Productions Transcript Category:Duchess Productions